The New God of Go
by Anifantwist
Summary: There's a new god of Go and he's decided to bring the ultimate Go to Earth. What does this have to do with Shindou Hikaru and how will this change his life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story popped out of no where when I was watching Hikaru no Go for the millionth time. I hope you all like it. I'm still working on Welcome Back but that one may be a little slow coming out. Writer's block on certain stories are always a pain in the rear end. Any writing errors in the story are all mine. I have no beta reader. Be warned. Tell me what you think, if I should keep writing this or stop it. Reviews are always nice cookies to keep a poor writer going.

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine. Never will be. The fanfic is mine. That's all. Just using the characters.

**The New God of Go**

Chapter 1- Prolog

Darkness seemed to dominate even the glow of the moon as the night went by. Street lamps seemed to shrink away from the looming darkness and the animals of the night were mysteriously not there.

People in the streets crossed themselves as they hurried to their next destination, too afraid to stay out in the never ending night. Even the druggies and the gangsters left the night alone, too wary of what could be hidden in those deep shadows other then themselves.

Luckily most of the world slept through this night, blissfully unaware of the nightmare-ish night they slept through. Shindou Hikaru was one of those blissful people. He was wrapped loosely in his blanket that slipped occasionally down to his waist. He had one hand thrown over his chest and another tossed precariously above his head. He was so deep in his sleep that he didn't even twitch when a strange, abnormal light started to glow from the middle of his room. The light started as a pinpoint and then grew until the entire room was illuminated in the eerie glow. Because of the wariness of the people about the night, no one was awake to see this amazing phenomenon.

From the light, a figure dressed in ancient white clothing stepped out of a hole in the air. The figure held a polished fan and wore a very tall white hat. The figure's deep blue, almost purple, eyes darted around the room, surveying their surroundings. The figure's deep purple tinted lips quirked in a tiny smile as they watched the sleeping Shindou. The person shook their head in amusement as they continued to watch the boy.

_No,_ was the thought. _He looks to be around 18 years old, so he's no longer a boy._

The figure walked over to the edge of the bed and attempted to brush a strand of hair away from the sleeping mans' face but the strand passed right through the figure's finger. They frowned in sadness as Shindou unconsciously swatted at whatever was bugging him and then curled up into a tight ball. The figure waited a few minutes to make sure the man was sleeping soundly and was rewarded when Shindou relaxed his position and went back to his former position.

The person turned to look outside the window at all the lights flickering in the darkness. The smile that graced their face was one of supreme satisfaction.

_Beware the world of Go, here I come. I have brought you what you've all been dreaming of so here's your chance._

With that challenge, the being floated above Shindou and laid face down hovering above him. Slowly, the ethereal light that used to illuminate the room enveloped the two people. Inch by inch the floating being was lowered into the sleeping body below him. Shindou cried out once or twice during the merging but never woke up. When the merging was complete, the ethereal light vanished into thin air. The night was back to the haunting night that it began with. Nothing stirred, not even a mouse. Shindou rolled over onto his side and opened his mouth to utter the only sound that would be heard until morning.

"Sai."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope this is just as good as my prolog. –crosses fingers- really hope. I haven't figured out a plot yet so I'm still working on it but the story may just write itself. Tell me in reviews if you think this should be yaoi. I personally would like a little romance in the story to spice it up but it doesn't necessarily have to be there. Thanks a whole bunch to De Luna. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. big thanks and lots of hugs. Any mistakes are mine. I still don't have a beta reader.

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine nor ever will be. Darn. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun.

**The New God of Go**

Chapter 2

Shindou Hikaru woke to the light dancing inside his eyelids. He groaned and threw the covers over his head to block the harsh light. He sighed lightly when he noticed that even though the light wasn't bothering him anymore, he now couldn't breathe. Just wonderful. He threw back the covers with more energy then was needed and sat up with a flourish.

He sat there for a few minutes to contemplate the nightmare he had. It was of Fujiwara no Sai. Sai was his best friend who also happened to be a ghost. His mentor had vanished when he was 15 years old. He'd had dreams of his missing mentor but never had he felt like the ghost was so close. It was an odd dream.

He got out of bed after shaking himself awake. It was no use thinking about dreams. He quickly shed his night clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a nice green shirt. He'd grown out of t-shirts when he was around sixteen. Touya Akira, his best friend and rival, once said that he was Pro Go player and should dress like it. Much as Hikaru had hated it, he'd known that his friend was right.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 10:50. He had about an hour before he was supposed to meet up with Touya. He unhurriedly walked into his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He squirted some toothpaste onto the brush and wetted it. He was about to put it in his mouth when he looked into the mirror. He screamed when a pair of violet eyes blinked at him from the other side.

Hikaru's mother was nearby and walked in to see if he was alright. He was laying on the floor of the bathroom so he couldn't see into the mirror. He rushed his mom out of the bathroom telling her he was fine and closed the door behind her.

Carefully, he crept back to the mirror. He peeked back into it and was rewarded the same view. Sai's purple eyes glazed back at him. Hikaru fully stood in front of the mirror and so did Sai.

"Sai!" Hikaru yelled at the mirror.

Those full purple lips smiled in amusement. _Hai. _The voice sounded from deep within Hikaru's mind.

"Sai, it's really you." His lower lip trembled with the effort it took to keep from crying. "Why don't you come out? I've missed having you near me." He asked the ghost.

Sai's image shook his head sadly. _Unfortunately I can't do that anymore. You will only be able to see my reflection._

"Why?" Hikaru asked a bit panicked.

Sai sighed. _It's a bit of a long story._ He brightened. _But look at you, you've grown since I've been gone._

Hikaru laughed dryly. "After you left, I was forced to grow up." He informed the ghost. "You leaving was like tearing my heart out, Sai. I nearly quite Go."

Sai's eyes crinkled in sadness. _I'm sorry Hikaru. I wouldn't have left if I could have helped it. I wanted to stay. I really did._

"Then why did you leave!" Hikaru yelled gripping the mirror with his hands. Sai looked ready to cry so Hikaru back off. "Why Sai?"

_That last game with Touya Meijin, do you remember it?_

"Like it was yesterday."

_The gods were watching me that day. My death wasn't a punishment for me killing myself. The gods had to follow certain rules. They saw my promise even when I was a child. But there are loopholes in the system so they told me. They allowed me to become a ghost and to play my beloved game so I could become better at this game. They also wanted me to teach and to pass on my abilities in this era._

"I can understand that." Hikaru said when Sai paused.

Sai nodded. _When they thought the time was right, they took me away from you so I could play against the God of Go._

Hikaru gapped. "You played against the God of Go? Really?" He was torn between amazement and excitement.

_Yes, I did. I won the game. It took us this many years to play one game._

"Wow! Sugoi, that's incredible Sai! My mentor and best friend beat the God of Go." He eyed his mentor. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Sai laughed. _Yes, I was getting to that. Remember what I said about rules? _Hikaru nodded. _Well I found out that gods aren't eternal beings like I thought. They're just really long lived. Immortals. When someone is born that is destined to take over their jobs, that person is born with a blessed/cursed life. Blessed with amazing abilities but cursed in the most horrible way. I was blessed with my abilities with Go and that took me many places. But, I was also born cursed to kill myself. It was decided when I was born that that would happen._

Hikaru's eyes turned serious. "That's not fair deciding something important like that before you're born."

Sai shook his head in agreement. _No, it's not fair but it's the way they do things. When I won that game against the God of Go, I became the God of Go._

"You…" Hikaru's mouth gapped open. "You…" he tried again with the same outcome.

Sai found that remarkably amusing. _I became the God of Go._ He finished Hikaru's sentence with an amused smirk.

Hikaru flopped onto the floor, his head resting on the sink. "You're the God of Go." He repeated.

_Hikaru? Hikaru? Hikaru! Are you alright?_ Sai's worried voice rang through his head.

Hikaru drew in a breath. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a bit surprised is all."

_I know. So was I._ Sai said seriously.

"Why did you come back if you're now the new God of Go?"

_I came back because I talked with the other gods. They were disappointed that not everyone on Earth was at the level that I was. Hikaru? They all play Go!_ This seemed to really excited the ghost in his head because Hikaru could feel his excitement rising. _They told me that it would be nice if I could come down here and train the humans up to my level. They even told me how._ There was something in Sai's voice that worried Hikaru.

"Well that's great. You can be back down here with me and all." He felt the ghost wilt in his mind. "What's wrong?

_They didn't mean to do this Hikaru._ Sai said desperately, willing Hikaru to believe him. When Hikaru nodded hesitantly, Sai went on. _When they brought me into Heaven to have that match with the previous God of Go, they never expected me to be bonded. When you were 12, you signed a contract with me giving me part of your heart to dwell in. It's an unbreakable contract, only breakable through death. When I won against the God of Go, I became the new God of Go but so did you._ He waited for that to penetrate Hikaru's mind.

"I… what?" Hikaru asked baffled.

_It's the only way I'm able to return here Hikaru. I was made immortal when I was transformed into the God of Go. Part of my heart was also yours as yours is mine. When I was made immortal, so were you. When I came back, they told me that I would have to merge with someone, that someone being you. They said that, eventually, you would become me and I would become you. That's why they called it merging. All of my experiences, you will be able to see with just a mere thought._

"I will become you?" Hikaru started breathing hard.

Sai nodded. _Every time you look in a mirror, I will be there. You won't be able to see your own reflection anymore._

Hikaru didn't know if he was hyperventilating or having hysterics but he did know that it was getting harder to breathe in there.

"Sai? This is too much too fast. Please, I need time to think about this."

_Hai._ The ghost replied.

Hikaru felt Sai move a bit back, giving him some time. He looked at his wrist watch and groaned. He only had about ten minutes to get to the Go center to meet Touya. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not much here. Decided that I was going to throw a little bit of romance into the mix. Thought this story needed it. Thanks to marnika and xiar for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to De Luna for your continued support. I appreciate it guys.

Ah and I don't have a beta reader so this is probably full of mistakes. Hope you all like it even with the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I hate having to say this time and time again but –sniffle- not mine. Never will be. Dang. This series would have definitely turned out yaoi if it were mine. So it's not. I'm just borrowing the wonderful characters.

**The New God of Go**

Chapter 2

Touya Akira placed a black stone with a loud pach-ink. It must have been a bit too hard because the old men playing Go next to him jumped and gave him odd looks. Akira gently ground his teeth in frustration and placed a white stone. He paid no attention to the worried looks being circulated around the room.

He paused in his game to look at the clock. Nothing showed on his face other then what he chose to be there but inside he was seething. Leave it to Shindou to invoke these feelings. Shindou who was half an hour late. His hand trembled with the amount of force it took to remain calm. Pulling a black stone out took more effort than it usually took but he pulled it off like normal. He just placed the stone when the doors whooshed open.

His head snapped up when he heard Shindou's voice stammering his hellos. Shindou finally appeared before Akira and he felt himself immediately calm in the presence of that smile. He couldn't believe how much his attitude changed by the mere existence of Shindou.

Mentally he shook off those thoughts. They were too uncomfortable to think of. He stood up and glared at his rival. Shindou let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck ruefully.

"Sorry Touya. Something came up and that's why I was late. I really didn't mean to be late this time." Shindou's voice was nervous.

He knew he had on his series face because it always made Shindou act this way. "You idiot. Let's just play already."

Akira paused for a moment. Something was different. He couldn't explain it but he felt a presence coming from Shindou, something pressing. He walked over to his rival and got close to his face trying to determine what the difference was.

"Uh, T-Touya!" A faint blush spread across Shindou's cheeks.

Akira was trying to figure out why Shindou was acting that way when he noticed how close their faces were to each other. They were less then an inch away. Akira's hand immediately shot to cover his mouth. What the heck was he doing! He jerked away from the smaller man.

"S-sorry. There's… just something different about you." Akira settled into his chair nervously.

He didn't like feeling nervous. He'd never felt that way before. Again, only Shindou invoked these feelings. He straightened his tie so he could give himself the excuse to look anywhere but Shindou. That was embarrassing.

"Different?" Shindou asked cocking his head in askance.

Again, seriously, Akira replied, "Yes, different. I felt… I don't know. I think it felt like another presence." Akira shook his head to show Shindou that he was confused.

Akira was staring straight at Shindou so he didn't miss the blush that returned. Shindou was hiding something. The one thing he learned about Shindou was that he was a terrible lair at everything but Go. Shindou could never lie to him.

Shindou laughed but it sounded strained. "Presence? You must be dreaming."

Akira pierced him with a glare. "I know you better then anyone Shindou. I know what's real and what's a dream."

There wasn't a sound coming from the entire center. Akira reviewed what he'd just said and a blush stained his own cheeks. He lowered his head so his hair would hide the blush and his expression from the rest of the center.

Wordlessly, he grabbed a handful of white stones and released them on the table. He head Shindou lay some stones on the table as well. When he felt that he calmed down enough, he looked out from under his bangs to see that Shindou had black. He gathered the white stones he'd laid on the goban and replaced them in his container. Slowly he could hear the sound of the other players resuming their games.

Akira let out a mental sigh of relief. He'd nearly said too much. It was true that he probably knew Shindou better than his own parents so that sentence was understandable. At the intensity he'd said it was another matter altogether. If people decided to read deep into that sentence they would have been able to put two and two together. But, thankfully, they took in account at he was Touya Akira and he'd never think things like that. Shindou on the other hand, Akira was sure he had an inkling about something. Ah well. He'd just act like they normally did. That would clear up a lot of confusion.

Shindou placed a stone and the game was on. He led Akira on a merry chase but in the end he won over Shindou like he always did.

"Now here and here, if you'd just followed my advice and went over here than you might have had a chance." He told the smaller boy patiently.

Shindou's eyes sparked with fierceness. "No, those moves were ok. But over here you placed this and that stone and I totally took out most of your area with these moves. I told you to watch out for those moves but you never listen to me!" Shindou was yelling by now.

Akira crossed his legs and put his finger on his chin. "I really don't like the shape of that outcome, Shindou." He said.

Shindou rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you about liking and not liking? That's what get you in trouble."

Akira's head shot up and captured Shindou's eyes with his own fierce gaze. "Yes, me liking and not liking definitely get me in trouble. I know that but I can't do anything about it because that's how I was raised."

Shindou shot up, his eyes never losing Akira's. "Well, you can change your way of thinking. Just because you were raised a certain way doesn't mean that that's how you always have to think and act."

Akira stood up as well, pushing his chair away with a skid. "Well it's difficult to change the way I was raised. People often judge the way I play with the way I was raised. That puts a lot of pressure on me."

By now the center was deserted. Akira didn't know what they were discussing anymore. Their faces were once again only inches away from each other. Both of them were breathing hard from the seriousness of their discussion.

Suddenly, Shindou blushed deeply and announced in a loud voice, "I'm leaving!"

Stunned, Akira could only watch as Shindou turned and left the building. What stunned him wasn't the fact that Shindou left but his actions before he left. That blush confused him. He tried to think it out rationally and ended up confusing himself further. In the end, he sat back down and began to recreate some games, fully intending to forget about Shindou's visit.

Hikaru took off from the center at a run. He didn't stop running until he was at the train station and only then because his train wasn't there yet. He found a spot to sit down where it wasn't too crowded to wait for his train to come.

"Sai? Why'd you say that?" He whispered to himself.

_Well, it's the truth. You two acted more like a married couple then rivals. And did you see how close you two were._ Hikaru could feel the mischievousness emanating from Sai.

Hikaru's blush got worse. "We were just arguing about the game. Nothing more, nothing less. We do it all the time."

_Oh really? That was a little bit too much information._ He could feel the smirk.

Hikaru's face turned an unnatural shade of red at that. "SAI!" Several people around him turned to look at him. He grinned helplessly and hoped they'd go away. "Sai. I never knew you were like that."

_Like what Hikaru?_

Hikaru sighed. "Now what? I have you inhabiting my mind and Touya as a rival." He paused in case the teasing ghost wished to say something about Touya being his rival. Hearing nothing, he went on. "What's so different from before you disappeared." As usual, the heavy ache returned when he thought about Sai's disappearance.

He could feel Sai's sadness. _I'm sorry Hikaru._ He changed the subject. _Well things are different. For one thing, I'm merged with you. That sort of means that I can take over your body sometimes._

"Nani!" Hikaru whispered fiercely.

Sai sighed. _We're now two personalities dwelling in one body. The gods did tell me that I had the option of pushing your soul out when I moved in but I strongly disapproved of that. The other suggestion was for us to share the body. Gods cannot be ghosts._

Hikaru sighed. "It makes a strange sort of sense."

_That also means that after over a thousand years of not being able to touch a Go stone, I'll be able to touch one. I'll be able to play as me._

There was a deep excitement in his voice that Hikaru didn't want to damper. He couldn't image what it was like to have to go a thousand years without being able to really play his most beloved game. Hikaru sighed, defeated.

"Once and a while. You hear me? I have my own plans for my life."

He felt Sai's eager acceptance. _Hai!_

The trained whistled its arrival, ending their discussion. "Let's go home Sai."

_And play a game of Go?_ Asked the hopeful ghost/god.

"Of course. It'll be the first time in over three years." Hikaru stated.

He nearly fell with all the happy ruckus the ghost/god was making in his head. To say Sai was overjoyed to be playing his favorite game was an understatement and a half. Hikaru grinned to himself. It was good to have Sai back even if it would interrupt his life once more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go again. Hmm, not much to say really except the usual. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine. The anime is not mine nor ever will be. –pout-

**The New God of Go**

Chapter 3

Hikaru stepped off the train and took a look around at where he was. The tall glass buildings weren't of any help because other buildings obscured the signs.

_Hikaru? Where are we going? This isn't the stop for home._ Sai asked, confusion hanging heavy on his mind.

Hikaru grinned. "Nope. We're going someplace else."

_Are we going to someplace to play Go?_ The excited god asked. Already the excitement was threatening to unbalance Hikaru.

"No." Sai's excitement disappeared so fast that Hikaru was reeling. "We're going someplace else. Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

Sai tried prying into Hikaru's mind with no luck. He sighed his defeat. Just because they were merged didn't mean he'd have access to everything like Hikaru had with him.

They walked out of the train station and Hikaru kept glancing up at all the signs. Finally, he nodded his head at a particular sign and walked in. There was a woman there to greet him.

"Hello. May I be of assistance?" She asked politely.

"I heard that you can make an outfit by just seeing it drawn. Is that right?"

She looked startled. "Yes, we can."

Hikaru nodded his head. "Good."

He took out a pencil and paper from his bag and set everything on the desk in front of the woman. He then drew what he wanted on the paper. It wasn't very good but it was the best he could do. He handed her the paper when he was done.

"Can you make that?"

She stared at it, contemplating. "I think we can. We'll just need your measurements or the person this is for." She called to another woman who produced a measuring tape. "Here. Lift your arms." They went through several measurements before she seemed satisfied.

"How much will this cost me?" Hikaru asked dubiously.

She rattled off a price and Hikaru nearly gasped. It would cost him a whole paycheck. "If you want this done fast, though, it will cost you more."

"How long will it take without the extra?" Hikaru asked.

"Around ten days. Maybe more if we get swamped."

He sighed. "And how long will it take if I give you extra." This was turning out being a really big expense. Bigger than he'd planned.

"It'd be ready tomorrow." She looked at the clock. "Around four-ish. We'd call you when it was done so you could come in for a fitting."

"Done." He grinned. "I'll pay the extra for that." She thanked him as he walked out the door. "Now," he stretched his arms behind his head, "let's go do the other thing I had in mind."

_Hikaru? What was that? I couldn't see because you somehow blocked me. What'd we just pay a lot for?_

Hikaru grinned. "You'll see tomorrow. It's my surprise for you." He felt Sai sulk. "Now, onto this store." He looked up at the sign and grinned.

He walked in and his eyes grew large. Lots and lots of electronics. Ceiling to floor electronics. A man greeted him but then went about his business. Hikaru walked over to where the computers were and blinked when he saw the specs. What the heck was a Pentium 4 processor? Hmm, maybe he couldn't just guess on the computer he wanted. He looked around the store and nabbed someone who looked like they knew about this stuff.

The guy nodded when Hikaru explained. "I see. You want a computer for playing on the internet and to keep records of kifu. Do you want to keep it at home? Or do you want to be able to take it anywhere with you?"

Hikaru thought about it for a second. "I think I'd like a laptop so I can record my kifu's even when I'm out of the country."

"Ah, then let's go over here to the laptops." The man gently guided Hikaru to the laptops. Again, the computers all looked the same to Hikaru. "I think this one would be perfect for you. It doesn't have the highest end specs but it's good for roaming around on the net and keeping accounts of things like kifus. Take a look."

Hikaru nodded to show the man that he was looking but he didn't have the slightest what he was supposed to do. He gently shut the laptop and started when he saw the top of it. It was fashioned like a goban. He lifted up the top to look elsewhere for other Go related signs and found a tiny five dotted die on the lower right hand corner.

The man chuckled. "The person who ordered this before had a real thing for Go and everything was specifically made for that game. That's why I said it was perfect for you. They had to return it because they were low on money and couldn't afford it."

Hikaru nodded gleefully. Yes, this was perfect. "I'll take it!"

The man quickly wrapped it up while Hikaru was filling out thing for a credit card from the store. He knew he didn't have that much money left in the bank so he needed the credit card to slowly pay it off.

When he was done, he pocketed his new credit card and put the laptop under his arm. He happily whistled to himself as he walked down to the train station.

"See, that's what I wanted to do." Hikaru told Sai.

_It's one of those funny little boxes we used to play Go on a while ago. Right?_

Hikaru nodded. "Yup."

_But this one is one of those thin little funny boxes. What are you planning on doing with it?_ Sai asked, curiosity heavy in his voice.

"What else? I'm going to let you play Go as much as you want. This time at home where no one will be able to tell where or who you are." He grinned cheekily.

_Really!_ Sai's excitement made Hikaru grin more. Some of the excitement even leaked to Hikaru.

"Yup." He frowned when he thought of something. "But, before we do that, I want you to show me exactly what you mean by you being able to control my body. I've been upset about it ever since you told me that."

Sai nodded. _Ok. We can do it here if you like._

Hikaru shook his head. "No. We'll do it at home so no one sees us."

The trip home was uneventful. He kept getting curious glances because of the large box he was carrying around but he ignored them. He walked into the house and gave his mom a quick greeting and then hurried up the stairs. He lightly tossed the laptop onto his bed and took off his coat.

"Ok!" He lifted up a sleeve as if to do battle. "Now tell me what to do."

_Go into the bathroom first._ Sai commanded.

Hikaru obeyed. This was where he first found Sai that morning. Had it only been that morning? Time sure flew by. He stood in front of the sink and grinned.

"Ok. Now what?"

_Close your eyes and empty your mind. Don't be afraid if you feel anything odd. If you frighten then I won't be able to take control._

Hikaru nodded and tried to calm his already frantic mind. He didn't really like the thought of someone else possessing his mind but this was Sai he was talking about. He trusted Sai. He knew the moment his mind went blank because he felt a sort of mental push. He allowed the push and soon found himself in darkness.

"There."

The voice he heard wasn't his voice at all. It was more masculine and lighter. He started to panic. The never ending darkness was starting to unnerve him. Then light flooded in and he could see out but he didn't remember commanding his eyes to open. It was then that he saw it. He saw himself in the mirror but it wasn't himself. He still looked nearly the same but the eyes that stared into the mirror were deep blue almost purple.

_What?_ He started when he heard his voice. That type of voice he usually associated with Sai not him.

"We switched. I'm now in control of your body." Sai's soothing voice calmed some of Hikaru's frazzled nerves.

_This is what happens when you take control of me?_ Hikaru asked.

Sai nodded which was odd considering it was Hikaru's body's head that nodded. "Yes. It's not like most multiple personality people. We're two different souls inhabiting a single body. The MPD people have different personalities but not different souls."

_This is really, really weird._ Hikaru stated.

Sai's lips quirked in a smile. "Yes, it is really weird."

Sai flexed his fingers and grinned. He hopped on his feet and seemed to get more excited. He twirled in front of the mirror. He ran out of the bathroom and into Hikaru's room. He threw himself onto the floor in front of the goban and grabbed a stone. Hikaru felt the tears leaking out of Sai's eyes, his eyes, as he cried his joy at being able to touch a stone.

"Finally. I can…" He was too overcome by happiness to go on. He hiccupped. "Hikaru? Can we play a game by switching? I want to be able to play you."

Hikaru cocked his head in thought. _It may take a while because I'm not used to this whole clear-the-mind thing._

Sai smiled. "I don't mind. I don't care how long it takes us."

Hikaru grinned. _Ok. I'll let you be black because I don't want to have to go back and forth that much._

Sai nodded and placed a stone. "You know, Hikaru, this may not be such a bad thing." He remarked.

_Maybe, we'll have to see._ Hikaru said dubiously.

It took a couple of minutes to switch. "We'll have to see. This could get irritating if it always takes this much time." He informed the god.

He felt Sai smile. _You'll see. This will be fun. Now place a stone Hikaru. I want to play!_

Hikaru laughed. Things were getting very interesting.


End file.
